Tokyo
by Robin yume
Summary: Tokyo:suas luzes, sua ligação entre passado e futuro, seus sons,sua vida, seu encanto.Tokyo é com certeza a cidade ideal para se manifestar, mudar,conhecer ou se definir os sentimentos.JerichoXRavena,EstelarXRobin COMPLETA
1. Tokyo

**Os Teen Titans não me pertencem e a música Tokyo também não: essa fic contem Spoilers e todos os demais comentários serão adicionados no final da mesma.**

**OBS: essa fic acontece pouco depois do filme Problemas em Tokyo e é totalmente dedicada à Ravena. **

**Prazer, Robin **

* * *

**Sinopse-Após o inicio do romance entre Robin e Estelar, Ravena se vê perdida em um turbilhão de emoções, no entanto Tokyo é a cidade ideal para se manifestar, mudar, conhecer ou se definir os sentimentos... **

* * *

**Tokyo **

"_Hoje eu terei que sair desse meu velho quarto  
Em que estou tão acostumada a ficar  
Eu ainda não estou certa dessa minha nova jornada"_

_**Tokyo- Yui Makino **_

As estrelas coloridas pareciam estar um pouco mais brilhantes do que o normal naquela noite, e aqui, não nos referimos às estrelas do céu, pois estas sequer apareciam, mas sim, as luzes da –talvez- a cidade mais iluminada de todas - Tokyo.

Deveria ser uma cidade como outra qualquer... Mas obviamente não era. Sua beleza, seu encanto, sua modernização e sua ligação com o passado... Aquele lado tecnológico e sombrio... Cheio de superstições e lendas... Aquela beleza mesclada entre passado e futuro (em Tokyo... o presente não parecia existir... apenas o futuro e o fascínio que o mesmo trazia)... Era quase impossível descrever uma cidade como aquela... Nem mesmo o ar de cidade movimentada - aquela agitação enlouquecedora de tudo que havia lá fora-tirava aquele doce encanto tão característico das cidades japonesas...Porem nenhuma delas era como Tokyo...

Mas não era exatamente esse lado belo que a Titan de cabelos roxos fitava da janela do Hotel.

- Por aqui Robin, Por aqui!!! – Gritava euforicamente a Tamaraniana, enquanto puxava o seu, agora oficialmente, namorado pelas inúmeras vitrines e lojas de Tokyo .

- Tenha calma Estelar!- Ele pedia, enquanto soltava um pequeno sorriso no canto do rosto.

_"Grandes férias ahm?"_ – ela pensou consigo mesma. Já não agüentava mais ficar naquela cidade, naquele país, naquele continente! Sem nenhum livro de seu agrado para ler-e com pouquíssimos do seu idioma, sem um canal de televisão que ela entendesse e sem o _seu _quarto para meditar, afinal... Não tinha nada.

_"Nem mesmo __**o**__ tenho__**"- **_Completou a sua linha de raciocínio irritada consigo mesma por permitir-se pensar em tal sentimento e sentindo-se mais frustrada ainda ao perceber que tinha estourado uma lâmpada.- "Ótimo Ravena!"

**-"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos"- **Iniciou sua meditação ao retornar para a sala e levitar sobre o sofá.

"_Eu nem queria estar aqui... Por mim retornaria a Torre T..." _

"_Mas será que lá tudo retornaria ao normal? Por certo Robin e Estelar ficariam bem mais próximos..._"

Interrompeu-se bruscamente, abrindo os olhos e levantando-se para encarar algum objeto fixo que a fizesse se distrair, reparou em um abajur com letras estranhas desenhadas, riu-se por dentro: conhecendo tantos símbolos como conhecia, nem conseguia ler um simples _Kanji._

"Mas a _**Estelar**_ havia aprendido tudo em um único dia."

Enfureceu-se novamente, explodindo o abajur, nunca tivera esse sentimento de rivalidade contra ninguém antes, e assim, como se fosse mágica-(não que ela acreditasse em tal coisa) sua personalidade parecia mudar.. Por uma bobagem de um sentimento... um ÚNICO sentimento, que ia despertando outros e outros como em um dominó... Achava-se estúpida. Por estar sendo enganada novamente por aquele sentimento... Que só havia conhecido uma vez (e logo conhecera também o seu lado ruim) mas nunca o vivenciara intensamente, nem o quanto poderia... Nem o quanto gostaria.

_"Não importa o que aconteça depois... só quero voltar para a Torre."_

A cada segundo que se passava, ela odiava mais aquela cidade, e mais ainda o Mutano por aquela idéia maldita de querer ficar alguns dias em Tokyo para tirar férias... Sabia que Robin nunca teria concordado... Se não fosse por _**ela. **_

-Preciso arejar a cabeça... Preciso sair daqui agora.- Murmurou.

-Que bom que disse Isso!- Ouviu alguém exclamar atrás de si e acabou por destruir o resto das lâmpadas que havia no quarto.

-INFERNO CYBORG!!!!- Gritou quando viu uma luz vermelha vindo do olho esquerdo do seu companheiro de equipe- Mesmo estando longe de casa às regras são as mesmas sabia? Ou seja: NÃO ENTRE NO MEU QUARTO!!

-Calma, Calma Ravena!- Ele pediu, soltando um sorriso amarelo , que ela só pode enxergar graças às luzes que transpassavam a janela da sacada. – "Eu tentei bater na porta várias vezes, mas como você não abriu, eu entrei para ver se você tava legal."

-...

-De qualquer forma..."- Ele sentou-se espalhafatosamente no sofá do quarto -" Você disse que queria arejar a cabeça..."

-Era só um pensamento... Na verdade eu queria ir para a Torre T"

-Nossa... pra que essa pressa de voltar pra casa, quando estamos em um lugar bonito como esse! Muito me espanta você parecer não gostar do Japão...

-Eu _**não**_ gosto– Ela cortou, antes que ele continuasse a frase.

-De qualquer forma... O Mutano nos convidou pra ir até o Karaokê... sabe como ele gosta de se exibir..."

-Ele já não tem atenção suficiente?- Ela perguntou, se referindo ás dezenas de fãs japonesas que o verdinho havia conseguido, simplesmente cantando desafinadamente, no Karaokê.

-Vamos lá Ravena! Afinal o que você tem a perder com isso?

-...

* * *

**Certo, esse foi um capítulo extremamente curto, eu sei, mas a verdade é que eu também estava ansiosa para escrever minha primeira fic dos Titans.. não defini os casais ainda ( é bem provável que eu faça uma enquete um pouco mais para frente)...**

**Sim, eu escrevi Tokyo em vez de Tókyo, Tóquio... pelo fato de no Japão a palavra ser lida aproximadamente dessa forma e pelo título da música da Yui Makino também ser escrito assim. **

**espero que comentem, aceito tanto críticas quanto sugestões... **


	2. Kimi ni Negai wo

**Kimi ni negai wo**

**(Um pedido a você)**

****

****

****

-When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)

From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!

Era possível escutar a voz desafinada do mutante verde mesmo sem passar pelas portas do estabelecimento- e mesmo com os gritos femininos do lado de dentro e de fora do mesmo.

Era um lugar um pouco pequeno de mais para ser um clube-_"ou até mesmo um barzinho"_ pensava Ravena, no entanto, -em um país onde o que falta é espaço- aquele lugar era grande o suficiente para um karaokê.

Aquele com certesa não era o melhor lugar para alguém como ela estar. Ou era isso que girava em sua cabeça.

- Vamos lá Rae! – Cyborg incentivou, empurrando a garota porta a dentro.

Ela suspirou entediada, nem sabia como Cyborg a havia convecido a ir em um lugar cheio como aquele.

-Hey Amigos!!!! – Mutano gritou no microfone ao vê-los, fazendo toda a atenção voltar-se para Cyborg e Ravena.

-E aí cara???- Cyborg gritou de volta também acenando.

Ravena deu um tapa na própria testa. _"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"-_ pensou dando meia volta para deixar o local, mas foi impedida.

-Já vai Rae? Só porque acabamos de chegar... – Disse o garoto, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Não.. é... – Abaixou a cabeça e cobriu-se com a capa. Não lhe agradava a cena de _**vê-lo**_ naquela hora, ainda mais de braços dados com _**ela**_.

-Por favor, fique amiga Ravena! – Estelar pediu inocentemente e com os olhos brilhantes.

-...

- Aqui sentem aqui!! – Mutano gritou apontando uma das mesas próximas ao palco.

- Vamos lá!- Cyborg exclamou puxando os amigos rapidamente para a mesa.

-Grande... – Murmurou a Titan.. extremamente incomodada com toda situação. – "Até o quarto de hotel seria mais acolhedor agora"- completou em pensamento.

Caminharam até a Mesa, Robin puxou uma cadeira para Estelar e sentou-se ao lado dela, recostando sua cabeça sobre seu ombro, Cyborg sentou-se ao lado deles com um sorriso um tanto malicioso nos lábios e Ravena sentou-se ao lado dele, tentando desviar sua atenção para a telinha do Karaokê.

Não demorou muito para sentir que alguém a observava, mas não quis virar-se para identificar a tal pessoa. Não estava com cabeça para isso; no momento tinha de controlar-se ou acabaria por causar um black-out no lugar - e aquilo não seria nada agradável.

Mutano, enfim, desceu do palco sentando-se junto com seus amigos, para a felicidade dos pobres ouvidos de Ravena e do dono do karaokê - que já tinha uma forte dor de cabeça por escutar a mesma música repetidamente - e para tristeza de suas fãs, que simplesmente se encantavam com aquele inglês pronunciado tão perfeitamente.

- E aí Mutano?- Uma voz na mesa ao lado perguntou. Ravena virou-se para o garoto que não lhe era exatamente familiar... mas sim, era conhecido.

- E aí Cara?! – O verdinho respondeu feliz ao ver o afro-americano - Quanto tempo heim? Gente vocês se lembram do Harold e do- olhou para o outro garoto loiro sentado dele-... Jaccho? –Ele disse, com uma ponta de dúvida se acertara o nome do último.

- Jericho.- Harold corrigiu.

Ravena encarou-os sem maiores alardes. Apenas começou a "escanea-los" com os olhos. Lembra-se vagamente de ter entregado um comunicador a Harold... mas quanto a Jericho? Sequer havia lhe dirigido a palavra uma vez se quer, mesmo quando todos os titans se reuniram na torre T. Ela franziu a sobrancelha e encarou o violão que ele segurava, não podendo deixar de pensar que ele era no mínimo excêntrico. Afinal que tipo de pessoa leva um violão para um Karaokê? Mas nada pronunciou- ela mesma não era alguém que poderia julgar o comportamento de qualquer pessoa- apenas virou o rosto quando percebeu que as maçãs do rosto do garoto estavam vermelhas. Pelo menos aquela avaliação havia servido para sua distração, ela pensou.

-É.. é.. Jericho- Mutano repetiu coçando atrás da cabeça sem graça,como se quisesse se desculpar. Jericho apenas sorriu compreensivo como resposta.

-Ah claro que nos lembramos- Estelar respondeu animadamente.- Queridos amigos, vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho juntamente com o Mutano, na ultima vez que o Robin e os demais Titans foram capturados pelos nossos inimigos.

-É isso aí Carinhas!- Cyborg concordou.

- Mas, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui no Japão?- Robin perguntou curioso.

- Nós ouvimos a notícia que você tinha sido preso Robin, e viemos ajudar...- Harold respondeu seriamente- Mas parece que você se virou muito bem sem nós.

-PE-PERAE!- Mutano gritou mais uma vez, dessa vez perplexo- você mora em uma dimensão totalmente distorcida- Disse apontando para Harold- E Você!! – dessa vez ele apontou para Jericho- Mora no topo de um morro mais alto que o Everest!!! Como é que vocês ficaram sabendo disso???

Jericho apenas sorriu novamente.

- Isso não importa.- Robin respondeu.- O que valeu foi a intenção de ajudar.

- É pois é... chegamos meio tarde por que o Japão tem um dia de diferença sabe? Só recebemos a notícia hoje e fomos enviados para cá... Os outros titans queriam vir só que...

Nessa altura da conversa, Ravena já estava suspirando entediada, sabia que estava sendo extremamente grossa com os Titans recém chegados, mas não estava realmente se importando muito. Ela nunca fora de se entrosar facilmente. O que a incomodava agora, era como o garoto loiro de olhos verdes a fitava, parecia que queria saber o que estava acontecendo de errado com ela.

"Por que ele não pergunta de uma vez então?"- Pensou.

- Hey, Robin.- Estelar o chamou e, percebendo que ele voltara sua atenção a ela continuou- Será que eu posso cantar também?

- Claro, por que não?- Ele perguntou rindo da inocência e timidez dela.

"Eu nunca o faria rir assim."- Ravena pensou encarando o menino prodígio discretamente.

- "Manda ver Star!!!"- Mutano apoiou, jogando-lhe o microfone, e Cyborg, Harold e Jericho concordaram com aplausos assim que ela colocou os pés no palco, o que a deixou bem vermelha.

- Eu Gostaria de dedicar essa música a todos os meus gloriosos amigos Titans...- Ela começou – Em especial para uma pessoa...- Ela completou em um tom de voz um pouco mais baixo enquanto corava um pouco mais.

"_Eu só queria sumir agora."_- Ravena pensou, vendo o quanto Robin corava também e percebendo uma lâmpada rachar acima de si.- "_Controle-se.. Controle-se."_

Estelar limpou a garganta com um pigarro antes de começar a cantar. Sua voz era um pouco fina, mas até que se adequou à música... sem falar que sem sombra de dúvidas era melhor ouvi-la ao Mutano.

-Maybe, I wanna be your girl

_(Talvez eu queira ser sua garota)_  
Maybe, all I need is you  
_(Talvez tudo o que eu precise seja você)_  
Anna ni mou soba ni ite mo

_(Mesmo se for assim)_  
Konna ni mou ai sarete mo…

_(Mesmo se eu for amada...)__  
_

Foi interrompida por uma queda de energia repentina. Não demorou muito para as luzes se acenderem e todos olharem em direção a Feiticeira que se encobriu novamente com o capuz.

-Eu.. não consegui meditar hoje.- Justificou-se se levantando da cadeira e saindo rapidamente.

- Eu vou ver se ela está bem...- Cyborg se ofereceu levantando-se, mas foi impedido por um gesto de Robin.

- Deixe-a Cyborg... acho que a Ravena precisa ficar sozinha...- explicou-se a vendo passar pela porta- No entanto se ela continuar incomodada desse jeito até amanhã á tarde.. receio que tenhamos de voltar para Jump City.

- O QUEEEE?????- Mutano berrou arregalando os olhos- Você não pode estar falando sério!!!!!!!!!!

- Estou falando muito sério.- Robin o repreendeu- Não podemos ficar com uma amiga nossa não estando confortável.. Além disso você sabe o que acontece quando a Ravena não consegue controlar seus poderes.

- Ou Cara! – Mutano soltou extremamente irritado deixando–se cair na cadeira. Perdera toda a vontade de fazer qualquer coisa naquela noite.

- Nesse caso não seria mesmo melhor falarmos com ela? - Estelar perguntou em um tom de voz inseguro. Sim, ela estava preocupada com a amiga, mas lá no fundo ela só não queria retornar para Jump City pois sabia que Robin voltaria a entregar-se inteiramente á luta contra o crime e lhe dispensaria menos atenção.

- Hum... Grandes problemas não é Jericho?- Harold perguntou ao seu amigo loiro, no entanto quando virou-se para fita-lo ele não estava mais lá- Ué cadê ele?

* * *

Assim que passou pela porta daquele lugar tão incomodo, encostou sua testa na parede olhando fixamente para o chão. As luzes do quarteirão piscavam furiosamente, como se seguissemo seu sangue nervosamente pulsando. Ela só queria conseguir um lugar suficientemente sossegada para não pensar em nada... Nem em si mesma.. nem em ninguém... 

Principalmente não pensar _**nele**_.

- Sou tão medíocre...- Murmurou.

_**O que será que eu fiz por você?  
O que será que não consegui fazer por você?**_

_**Desde daquele dia até agora voei longe de mim mesmo  
Mesmo abrindo as portas do meu coração várias vezes  
Mesmo abrindo a gaveta do fundo do meu peito  
A única coisa que saiu foram as lembranças boas **_

Ravena começou a se acalmar aos poucos, respirava devagar, repassando a cena do Karaokê em sua cabeça. Como _**ela**_ conseguia faze-lo sorrir tão incrível e sinceramente? Não era um sorriso amigável ou forçadamente tranqüilizante como os que Robin lhe dava às vezes. Era um sorriso _**feliz. **_Um sorriso de alguém que aprecia a pessoa que está ao seu lado. Mas Ravena sabia que nunca o faria sorrir daquela forma. A não... Aquele sorriso de felicidade jamais seria dirigido a ela.

_**-**_ _Felicidade_ ahm?- Falou sarcasticamente para si mesma. - eu já soube o que isso significou algum dia?

Imediatamente lembrou-se de quando o conhecera, de quando recebera ajuda dele. De quando finalmente conseguira se livrar do mal que existia dentro dela - ou pelo menos parte dele; aquele sangue maldito sempre correria em suas veias- Tudo graças a _**ele**_.

- Porque ele havia acreditado... e só por isso...- Continuou.

Mas de que importava isso agora? Ele já tinha uma pessoa que amava. E ela... ela teria de se contentar com a felicidade dele e só isso. Aqueles momentos bons... ah aquilo tudo deveria desaparecer...

- Não sei.. como vou fazer isso...- Murmurou novamente explodindo a placa luminosa do Karaokê. Pelo menos estava sozinha. Ou assim pensava ela...

Ouviu um barulho suspeito, imaginou que seria um gato ou qualquer animal do tipo, mas não era nada disso:

- Slade??!

* * *

**Okaaa... capitulo 2 up! A Música que a Estelar estava cantando é Be your girl. Cantada pela Chieko Wanabe, é uma música que eu consegui facilmente ver a Estelar cantando já que precisa de uma voz um pouco mais fina... mas parece que a Ravena não gostou disso tanto quanto eu gostei...acho que a música inteira (o significado) teria se aplicado mais para ela do q pra star...(maldade...) Anyways a segunda música é Kimi ni negai wo **(**Um pedido a você)****do Miyavi (ah Miyavi ¬) . Essa parte da música é tão bonita... ainda + pq ele a canta como se estivesse sussurrando no seu ouvido...**

**A sim, esqueci de mencionar os 2 "novos" titans (oh, como eu sou distraída)**

**Harold e Jericho aparecem pela primeira vez no episodio Calling all Titans (creio que esse seja o nome). A principio eu não havia simpatizado com o Jericho, mas acabei por gostar dele... afinal de contas ele á extremamente meigo e tem um "Problema" na família assim como a nossa querida Rae... fico imaginando.. Eles têm tanto em comum e acredito que o Jericho seria importante para entender essa fase da Ravena... já que ela não pode conversar com o Robin/Estelar e o Mutano e o Cyb... bem eles são o Mutano e o Cyb (risos) (obviamente não estou desprezando a amizade deles, mas como todos viram em problemas em Tokyo- espero eu... eles estavam ocupados de+ com as garotas e.. o sushi 3) -quem sabe eles não se tornam amigos?... ou quem sabe algo à mais.(risos) Não decidi ainda... vou ver como a história se desenrola... depois eu deixo a decisão com os leitores **

**Vou encerrar por aqui.. Isso já está tomando uma página. ..". **

**PS: eu atualizei rápido pois talvez não consigia postar nesse FDS.. mas lembrem-se: escritores de fics não trabalham de graça ... reviews please n.nb**

**a claro : thanks a **Gih.Christ pelo comentário n.n!


	3. Hitomi no jyuunin

_**Hitomi no jyuunin**_

(Morador nos olhos)

_**Não sei o quanto  
Mas eu te entendo  
Não é tão fácil como seguir o mapa  
Com a ponta do dedo  
Sei que você esconde a ansiedade  
Debaixo da sua cara**_

- Slade??!- Ravena exclamou amedrontada ao ver a figura do vilão, embrenhada nas sombras.

Ele nada pronunciou.Apenas a encarou por alguns segundos, como se avaliasse e analisasse as suas ações. Ela recuou dois passos desejando saber se deveria atacar sozinha ou chamar por ajuda... Mas antes que pudesse tomar tal decisão Slade desaparecera e ela logo imaginou se aquilo não passaria de algo de sua cabeça...

-Será que eu o materializei com meus poderes? Mas se assim fosse... Eu deveria ter materializado. o Trigon–Ah! Deixe isso para lá...

Balançou a cabeça cansada e confusa. Eram muitos pensamentos correndo soltos por sua mente-e muitos os estragos que ela estava causando.

- Gostaria que houvesse uma forma... de materializar alguém como _**ele**_... Mas...

Interrompeu-se assustada ao sentir um toque sobre seu ombro. De imediato formou duas bolas de energia negra com as mãos, virando-se rapidamente.

- AH... Desculpe-me... - pediu sem entusiasmo e visivelmente abatida fazendo com que a energia negra sumisse. – Pensei que fosse outra pessoa...

O garoto loiro sorriu, fazendo um gesto com simples com o polegar para que ela pudesse entender que estava tudo bem.

Ficou um pouco nervosa imaginando até que parte da conversa particular com sua consciência ele havia escutado e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve.

- Jericho certo?

Ele assentiu.

- Você está aí á muito tempo?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe novamente por ter te assustado... Bom tenho que ir...

Ela virou de costas para ele e começou a caminhar vagarosamente... Afinal tinha de ir para onde? Sabia que não conseguiria meditar no Hotel... Sabia que não conseguiria meditar em lugar nenhum de Tokyo... Ou do Japão!

Sentiu alguém segurar sua seu braço tímida e levemente. Parou e voltou-se para encarar Jericho sem qualquer animo franzindo a sobrancelha como se quisesse saber o porquê daquilo.

Ele gesticulou com as mãos alguns sinais e então ela compreendeu - sentindo-se mal por tê-lo criticado- mesmo que mentalmente.

Jericho era mudo.

* * *

-Sei-onde-você-pode-meditar. - foi o que ele disse. 

_**A fumaça branca expelida num suspiro  
Faz-me lembrar que voltou a estação fria  
E me pergunto por que estou aqui?**_

- Azarath, Metrion, Zinthus.

A voz ecoava, tão leve e pacifica que parecia até fazer parte próprio do ar.

Tão diferente de algumas horas atrás.

Ela nunca imaginou o quanto uma viajem poderia mudar tanto a sua vida. Já deveria estar acostumada com mudanças bruscas e repentinas- como quando se transformara em um portal de um dia para o outro... E como ela se libertara de uma hora para outra (com esforços.. muitos esforços... mas em um período de tempo tão curto)

No entanto... um aviso prévio lhe fora dado.

"Os avisos sempre estiveram lá ... eu que não quis aceita-los"- Ela pensou... e de certo estava cometendo o erro de deixar-se distrair por sentimentos confusos.. e a junção dos mesmos era fatal.

Ouviu um som suave de um violão ao seu lado e abriu os olhos aos poucos para fitar o garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ao perceber que Ravena tinha aberto os olhos ele guardou o violão, fazendo um gesto de desculpas e explicando-se:

-Achei-que-você-estava-triste-então-comecei-a-tocar-para-que-pudesse-se-distrair-desculpe-se-a-incomodei.

-Não foi nada... na verdade.. acredito que você tenha me salvado.

Ele fitou-a curioso, mas nada perguntou enquanto Ravena apenas passou a observar e apreciar o lugar onde se encontrava.

O templo budista, talvez fosse a construção mais antiga e preservada de Tokyo. Era uma casa simples e rústica, com algumas estátuas aqui e ali e a varanda onde eles se encontravam também rústica -diga-se de passagem- permitia ver o que mais chamava atenção naquele lugar: o jardim.

Havia uma considerável quantidade de flores plantadas no solo. Todos é claro estavam fechadas devido a escuridão. Também havia uma pequena fonte com peixes ornamentais nadando de um lado para o outro enquanto as folhas das árvores de cerejeira voavam conforme o vendo que acariciava friamente o rosto dos dois jovens.

E estava realmente ficando frio.

- Desistiu de tocar?- Ravena perguntou, ao ver que Jericho colocara o violão deitado em seu colo e logo percebeu que saia fumaça de sua boca- não que isso fosse relevante.

Jericho não respondeu, apenas a fitou como se perguntasse se não estaria mesmo incomodando.

-Vá em frente.- Ela respondeu.

Ele segurou o violão firme e calmamente começando a tocar, sua melodia era pacifica e parecia seguir o som das folhas balançando com o vento.

Ravena apenas ficou escutando, imaginando que aquilo era o equivalente a meditar.

Agora que tinha parado de pensar só um segundo em todos os problemas, agora que começa a prestar atenção no lugar, começava a perceber futilidades, como o frio que estava fazendo. Deveria ser por causa do outono.

Não sabia realmente o por quê de ter aceitado a ajuda dele, já que mesmo com seus amigos, gostava de mostrar que sabia se virar sozinha. Talvez tivesse sido realmente a necessidade da meditação, e de um lugar calmo.

E como estava calmo.

"_**Ravena? Ravena, você está ai?"- **_A voz chamou pelo comunicador.

Pelo menos até aquele momento.

-Sim Robin, algum problema?

"_Não é só que... bem você saiu já faz um tempo... e o Cyborg falou que você não estava no Hotel.. então eu achei melhor verificar se você estava bem."_

- Preocupado? -Ela perguntou em um tom sarcástico, embora a intenção dela fosse outra.

"_Você sabe que eu sempre me preocupo com a minha equipe."_

-É. Eu sei.- Ela respondeu um pouco decepcionada.

- _"Você está bem Ravena?" _

_"Robin!!!"- a Estelar chamou ao fundo._

- Estou.- Respondeu por fim e desligou o comunicador.

_**Queria estar morando nos seus olhos  
Nos momentos passageiros**_

- Robin!!! –Estelar chamou-o novamente, exigindo um pouco de sua atenção.

-Sim Star?- Ele perguntou sem virar seu olhar para ela, encarando o comunicador confuso.

-O que você acha dessa roupa?- Ela perguntou saindo da loja em uma alegria invejável, enquanto dava uma pequena volta, exibindo uma saia estilo colegial roxa e uma blusinha de marinheira branca com detalhes igualmente roxos.

- É.. legal- Ele disse sem muita emoção.

Estelar então pôs sua mão sobre a de Robin, companheira como sempre.

-O que foi? Qual o problema Robin?

- Ravena...- Ele disse fanzindo as sombrancelhas, como se estivesse zangado com ela.

- Ravena?- Estelar perguntou com um olhar confuso, mas ainda com sua voz compreensiva- O que ela tem?

-Eu não sei... Ela tem evitado todos os titans ultimamente e seu comportamento está fora do usual...

-Acha que tem alguma ligação com o Trigon?

-Acho que tem alguma ligação comigo...

Estelar encolheu os ombros tristemente, imaginando o motivo do comportamento de sua amiga, mas o que mais à preocupava... era essa inquietação de Robin.

- Robin... posso.. posso te perguntar uma coisa?

* * *

**Ceeerto cap.3 up!!! A música é do Larc en ciel, descobri ela esses dias e achei que ela se adequava a esse à capítulo n.n.**

**Gente votação aberta:**

**JerichoXRavena ou**

**RobinXRavena**

**BOm vocês decidem, preciso de pelo menos 3 votos para o capitulo 4 n.n**

**bom só isso...**

**ja ne **

**n.n**

**OBS: jah ia esquecendo:**

**Batman- Thanks, eu também acho que eles tem muito em comum D****isputa do pior pai.. dificil heim??? mas acho que o pai da Rae ganha o.o/**

**Alexandre: não sei.. depende do voto.. eu gosto de Ravena/Robin... Ravena/Jericho.. só não sou muito chegada em Ravena/Mutano... embora leia as vezes **


	4. Tokyo Love Story

_**Tokyo Love Story**_

"_**Você nem liga para o nosso encontro  
Para mim você é a primeira pessoa que**_

_**me deu felicidades**_

_**e me ensinou o que é a dor"**_

- Robin... posso.. posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ele olhou um tanto quanto confuso em direção à ela, mas acabou por assentir com a cabeça.

- Você não teria me beijado... se... realmente não gostasse de mim não é mesmo?

O mais lógico seria ele responder sem nenhuma hesitação e principalmente sem ferir os sentimentos dela. Mas Robin não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que seguia a lógica. Ele avaliava os fatos, a pergunta, a situação.. Analizava tudo... tornava complexo o que deveria ser simples.Afinal, ele era um líder, um investigador e pensador nato, era isso que um líder de veria fazer e isso que um líder deveria ser.

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

Não era?

- Não me responda uma pergunta com outra... – ela replicou, magoada.- Se está em dúvida... Então... Isso aqui não está certo...

As vezes ele esquecia que não era preciso ser um líder o tempo todo.

- Star...-Ele chamou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro dela.

- Não Robin...-Ela retirou a mão dele de seu ombro.- Eu... acho... que ... eu preciso pensar um pouco...

-Star!- Ele chamou novamente, mais confuso- Pensar no quê? Não tô te entendendo...

- Nada Robin...- Ela balançou a cabeça e saiu voando para longe dele.

- Star!!!! –ele chamou mais uma vez estendendo o braço esquerdo para tentar alcança-la, o que não foi suficiente pois ela já estava um tanto quanto longe.- Mas que... **droga **foi essa?- ele perguntou para si mesmo

"_**Fiquei sofrendo sozinha e você disse que não ia me esquecer  
Hoje é um dia especial só nosso e você nem lembra  
Você enjoou de mim? Você disse **_

_**que não ia esquecer de mim"**_

"Ravena, Você está bem?"- Jericho perguntou com os olhos e o rosto, colocando novamente a mão timidamente sobre seu ombro.

-Estou.- Ela respondeu mecanicamente- É só...

"_Cale-se"_

- Não é nada. – Disse por fim, colocando o capuz sobre a cabeça, escondendo a sombra de tristeza que tomara conta de suas feições.

Jericho maleou a cabeça e segurou mais firme no ombro de Ravena, tentando lhe transmitir confiança. Ela no entando nem se moveu.

-Rae? –Ele mecheu os lábios, embora soubesse que não pronunciara nada audivel.

_**-Jericho? Amigão você tá ai???? **__**– **_A voz de Mutano chamou pelo comunicador

_- Poh cara deixa de ser idiota!-_ Cyborgue falou ao fundo- _Como você quer que ele responda?_

_-A... eh..._ –Ele disse se lembrando- _Se tiver alguém ai com você será que.._

- O que você quer Mutano? – Ravena perguntou cortando-o bruscamente.

_- RAVENAAA_! – Ele gritou fazendo com que ela abafasse o som da voz dele com as mãos- _Cara o que você tá fazendo com o Jericho?_

-Meditando...

_-Ah! Você nunca me deixa meditar com você e..._

- Fala logo o que você quer.

_- Vão chamar ele pra farra sim ou não?-_ Arauto perguntou ao fundo, um tanto impaciente com a demora.

- Farra?- Ravena reptiu com um tom de voz um tanto quanto engraçado.

_- É.. é... é Que a gente queria fazer uma reunião só de meninos sabe??? Com salgadinhos , quadrinhos, video games e coisas assim! _

"Será que ele cansou de ser perseguido pelas fãs?" –Ravena pensou sarcasticamente.

-_Quer participar Ravena?-_ Mutano perguntou esperançoso.

- Eu realmente devo parecer um menino para você não?

_- Ah.. é..-_ Ele respondeu como se tivesse se lembrado de que ela _**não**_ era um menino- _Pergunta para o Jericho se ele vai querer participar então?? _

Ravena olhou em direção a Jericho que, como sempre, lhe sorriu de volta fazendo um sinal de positivo com a mão direita.

- Ele vai.

_-Legal!_ – Mutano exclamou, para ele, quanto mais pessoas, maior a festa.

Ravena desligou o comunicador e o entregou para Jericho, levantando-se da sacada e indo em direção a escadaria do templo. Jericho apenas a seguiu devagar, segurando firmemente o violão.

Desceram as escadarias do templo- que eram muitas, pois o templo normalmente era colocado nos lugares mais altos possíves... Talvez para que pudessem proteger as pessoas dos maus espiritos ou algo semelhante.

Ao lado das escadas muitas árvores de cerejeira, as quais espalhavam sua flor cor-de-rosa pelo ar, que chegando ao solo formavam um tapete. Para ver esse belo cenário, lampadas tipicamente japonesas e vagalumes iluminavam o lugar.

Aquilo tudo era tão diferente da vida urbana nos arredores do hotel.

* * *

-CARAAAAA! COMO VOCÊS DEMORARAM!

Foi assim que foram recebidos ao chegar no hotel, as boas vindas do mutantezinho verde, claro.

-É, mas chegamos não chegamos?- Ravena respondeu sem nenhuma paciencia.

-Rae, cê tá bem?- Cyborg perguntou- Cê tá meio pálida sei lá...

-Estou ótima.

Cyborg achou melhor não discordar, verdade seja dita: eles já tinham abusado demais da boa vontade de Ravena e com certeza aquele último black-out no Karaokê demonstrara isso.

- Vamos começar a festa ou não?- Arauto perguntou, em um tom animado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

- Festa? Que festa, gloriosos amigos?- Estelar perguntou,enquanto passava pela recepção do hotel.

- É só para meninos Estelar!- Cyborgue respondeu alegremente, mas ao olhar o nariz e olhos avermelhados da alienigena logo se surpreendeu.

- Você estava... chorando?- Mutano perguntou, com sua curiosidade um tanto quanto incômoda, e logo foi repreendido por Cyborg com um forte cascudo.

-Não eu só estou um pouco... resfriada..._Atchin!_ – Ela forçou um espirro para colocar mais veracidade em sua fala.

-Se você diz... –Mutano disse.

-Deve tentar descançar...- Ravena falou por fim... na verdade aquela frase saira em um impulso, um pensamento alto.

Estelar a encarou por alguns instantes, como se estivesse analizando tudo em sua amiga- poderia chama-la assim mesmo agora?-.Era um devaneio na verdade... pensava e pensava com os olhos concentrados na feiticeira.

-Estelar... você está bem?- Mutano perguntou, estranhando o comportamentoda mesma.

-Estou sim.- Ela respondeu rapidamente, forçando uma certa animação- Devo estar com um pouco de febre.. e delirando- _Atchin!_

Jericho lhe estendeu um lenço que ela rapidamente tomou em mãos, indo para o seu quarto quase que correndo.

- Que estranho...- Arauto soltou, meio complexado com toda aquela situação.

-O que é estranho? – Robin perguntou, também se juntando á eles.

-A Estelar saiu daqui correndo e...

-Vou para o meu quarto- Ravena informou, também saindo dali.

* * *

-Ravena? – A voz chamou, após dar duas batidas contra a porta.- É o Robin posso entrar?

_**  
**__**"Não entendo os corações dos homens  
Você sorri sem graça  
Por que você sorri desse jeito?  
Não consigo te entender isso"  
**_

As luzes que eram vistas da varanda eram realmente muito bonitas, no entanto isso não era suficiente para acalmá-la.

Porque _**ele **_estava ali.

- Algum problema Robin?- Ela perguntou por fim, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não é que... eu estava pensando.. A gente deveria pesquisar por aqui.. alguns heróis para tomar conta de Tokyo...

-Não é sobre isso que você veio falar.-

Ela cortou, queria que o assunto terminasse o quanto antes para que o quanto antes ele saísse de seu quarto- embora apreciasse sua compania, seus poderes não pareciam sentir o mesmo apreço por ele. Além disso, ela o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa para um assunto totalmente diferente.

-Não.. não é...

- Eu sei. Eu te conheço Robin. Eu sei que se você quizesse tomar alguma decisão em relação aos Titans você tomaria sozinho ao invés de me consultar.-

Ele poderia ter ficado impressionado com a forma direta que ela lhe falara. Ele poderia ter ficado impressionado por ela conhece-lo tão bem ao ponto de chegar à tal dedução. Mas não estava. Ela era a Ravena e com certeza o conhecia.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Veio falar sobre o que..?

Ela não entendeu esse sorriso dele, e também nem gostaria.

- É complicado... Mas.. sei que eu posso contar _pra_ você e _com_ você... As vezes eu acho que você é a unica pessoa madura e séria na equipe...- Ele disse, não imaginando o quanto aquilo soara como um desabafo.

O vento que antes era frio agora parecia extremamente cortante, mesmo que Robin tivesse dito coisas certas e até agradáveis sobre ela, aquilo lhe pareceu mais como se fosse uma desaprovação.

"_**Você pode falar o que quiser de**_

_**mim mas te amo tanto do mesmo jeito  
Mesmo assim consigo**_

_**ficar com você,pois me sinto feliz"**_

"Séria.. não seria _infeliz?"- _pensou, mas nada disse.

-É que...a Estelar...

"_Sempre ela."_

-Ela ficou com ciúmes... de você.

A feiticeira olhou o menino prodígio com espanto, que logo foi trocado pela vontade quase incontrolável de rir. Não podia acreditar no quão _**ridículo **_era aquilo que Robin lhe contara- ao menos para ela.

- Ciúmes de mim? Não é _**ela**_ por um acaso a namorada do menino prodígio?- comentou sarcasticamente, enquanto sentia se enforcar por dentro com os espinhos de suas próprias palavras.

Robin ficou um tempo em silêncio- ele não sabia o que responder ao certo.

-Ravena.. acho que ela ficou com ciúmes porque.. eu hesitei em dizer que eu.. gostava dela...

Ela arqueou a sombrancelha, de certo não compreendia então onde ele queria chegar, lógicamente, o melhor seria perguntar.

- E porque você hesitou?

-Eu.. não sei.. talvez aquela coisa toda do seu pai tenha aproximado a gente...

_**  
É melhor nós voltarmos a ser amigos  
Consigo te perdoar por qualquer coisa  
Até na cidade de Neon  
**_

Ela arregalou os olhos e entreabiu os lábios- talvez tenha quebrado algum objeto de "brinde". O que.. estava acontecendo?

Ela logo percebeu.

- Acho.. que a gente é só amigo... você só está confundindo as coisas.- ela falou por fim. Sabia que aquela ânsia de tê-lo perto dela provavelmente o estaria afetando.

-É... tem razão! – Ele respondeu, como se tivesse saido de um sonho enquanto coçava a cabeça nervosamente.- Não sei o que eu estava pensando no fim das contas...Vou falar com a Estelar.

Ravena apenas assentiu com a cabeça, vendo-o sair apressadamente de seu quarto.

Assim que ele bateu a porta ela deixou-se cair sentada no chão, vagando com os olhos sem encontrar um ponto fixo nas luzes da cidade, que agora ficavam embaçadas devido a água salgada que tomava espaço neles.

- O final é sempre assim, tudo que eu disse foi falando para fora.. no fim das contas eu vou sempre ansiar para te-lo por perto, mesmo que esse sentimento nele tenha sido criado por mim...

Ela nem acreditava que aquela lágrima prateada escorria do seu rosto. Ela supostamente não deveria ter tais sentimentos- ou qualquer um que fosse. Mas _**ele **_tinha feito aquele "milagre".

Deveria ser por fazer milagres.. que ele era conhecido como 'prodígio'.

_**  
Não me diga adeus se não vou correr atrás de você  
Encontrar com você foi um milagre**_

_**Por tanto não me deixe**_

- Robin.

_**História de amor interminável**_

****

* * *

**LOL CAP 4 UP!!!**

Música- Yokohama love Story- Charlotte (sim os que vieram pro Brasil n.n)

**Resultado da votação: **

**8 ****JerichoXRavena**

**2- RobinX Ravena(xiii)**

**Parabéns pro Jerichooo n.n**

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

**RedX- Na verdade não estava bem encaminhada... o que acontece é que eu quis trazer um pouco dos Titans originais****- e o Jericho que era o melhor amigo da Ravena mal apareceu no cartoon (gota) sendo assim eu resolvi trazê-lo para a fic... n.n**

Ayla- n.n eu não gosto de Ravena e mutano.. acho que eles não combinam.. mas mesmo assim MUITO obrigada por ler e comentar

**Alexandre- n.n voto computado**

**Lena- okaaa voto computado e muito obrigada n-n**

Starfire e Princess- oka n.n

**Kory-bem vinda ao incrivel mundo das fics n.n muito obrigada e jah anotei seu voto.**

**Gih.- Nyaaa muito obrigada.. bom.. você já viu a votação.. maaas eu fiz um pedacinho de Rae/robin.. ficou pequeno eu sei.. mas bom n.n(gota)**

Nanetys- 1. Obrigada n.n fico feliz

2.certo.. anotei seu voto n.n

3. que coisa mágica -olhos brilhando-


	5. Anata,Ashita,Anata

_**Anata... Ashita...**__**Anata**_

_**(Você, Amanhã Você) **_

"_**Inúmeros mas poucos dias se passaram**_

_**Para resistir ao amanhã que vem depressa  
Meu coração desenha seu vulto**__**"**_

-Robin! Por aqui!

Ravena estava debruçada sobre a sacada do hotel uma vez mais, os olhos ainda um pouco inchados mostravam os indicios de seu choro na noite anterior. Fora essa _fraqueza_ demonstrada, nada mudara na cidade. Até o "casal feliz" que ela observava era o mesmo.

Por que será que aquela sensação de mesmisse tomava conta dela? Será que em Tokyo os dias eram sempre iguais?

- Olha só que bonita essa flor!!! – Gritava a Tamaraniana com toda a sua alegria retomada.

- Você é mais.- Robin respondeu, em um tom de voz bem mais baixo, no entanto foi o suficiente para Estelar corar.

Ela desistiu de observar a 'paisagem'. Era penoso demais. Esse três dias haviam sido penosos, para falar a verdade.

Odiava-se por sentir pena de si mesma daquela forma, mas quanto mais pensava nisso e mais se forçava a esquecer, mais objetos eram destruidos.

Dor.

- Anos e anos aprendendo a meditar, a impedir sentimentos... e algo como _isso_ me irrita profundamente?

Auto-flagelo.

- EU realmente _**odeio**_ esse lugar.- Disse, quebrando as lâmpadas recém trocadas.

Raiva.

Jogou-se na cama olhando através da janela um ponto fixo no céu.

Apatia.

Agora que tinha conciência de seu de seu 'novo'poder, estava em dúvida do que deveria fazer daqui para frente. Pensava se teria de se afastar dos Titans até tudo se acalmar... Não queria causar ainda mais problemas para os seus amigos.

Dúvida. E por fim...

Mas não sabia... se conseguiria ficar longe _**dele**_, mesmo que _**ele**_ fosse o causador de todos os seus problemas...

Paixão.

Como poderia, coisas tão efemêras como sentimentos machuca-la tanto? Deixa-la tão... perdida.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa. Percebendo que não consiguia abriu-os novamente assustando-se.

- Slade????- disse. Sentando-se de súbito.

Não era um sonho?

Ele estava lá, em pé sobre a sacada de seu quarto apenas observando-a novamente. Aquilo era extremamente assustador. O que ele haveria de querer com ela? Mas, assim como na última aparição, ele nada pronúnciou e desapareceu quase que em um piscar de olhos, logo que as cortinas azuis que adornavam a janela da sacada balançaram segundo o vento, encobrindo a visão do corpo do vilão. Quando as cortinas pararam de balançar, ele não estava mais ali.

- Será que.. estou enlouquecendo?- ela murmurou. – Droga!

Levantou-se, indo até a porta de seu quarto. Iria ao restaurante do Hotel tomar um chá

para tentar se acalmar e meditar. Mal girou a maçaneta quando viu alguém em pé em frente a porta com a mão direita semi-inclinada para o alto, fechada em punho .

- Jericho?-Ela se assustou.

Ele corou levemente e deu dois passos para trás, pois estavam muito próximos.Ravena corou um poco ao perceber e colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás um pouco embaraçada.

- O que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

-Bom-Você-Não-Parecia-Bem-Ontem-E-Não-Saiu-Para-Tomar-Café-Hoje- ele disse com os sinais-Então-Vim-Ver-Se-Você-Estava-Bem.

Ela ascentiu com a cabeça.

- E os outros? Onde Estão?

Ele riu.

-Dormindo.-Esgotados-Com-A-Festa...-

-Imagino- Ela revirou os olhos- Você não deveria estar dormindo também?

Ele balançou os ombros.

-Já-são-10-horas.- E ao perceber que ela arqueara a sombrancelha-Você-Quer-Sair-Para-Meditar?

_**Ao olhar para cima  
Vi as cores vivas do resplendor  
Quem me dera ser como o sol  
Que sempre está brilhando  
**_

-Aqui é realmente um belo lugar.- A feiticeira comentou, sentando-se em baixo de uma árvore e sob a grama. Jericho Assentiu.

Pela manhã a vista do templo era bem mais bela- como se isso fosse possível.

Com o finalzinho do outono, quase todas as folhas estavam esparramadas pelo chão. Laranjas, Amareladas e verdes, com as pétalas rosas das sakuras por cima, essas folhas até pareciam formar um desenho de uma borboleta no chão.

Alguns raios de sol atravessaram as –poucas- folhas da arvore na qual Ravena estava, aquecendo seu rosto, fazendo com que ela fitasse novamente para o céu bem iluminado.

Se ao menos ela pudesse ter esse brilho do sol, ao invés dessa alma escura.

Assim que Jericho começou a tocar, Ravena começou a levitar e meditar. O som calmo do violão ajudava bastante.

Algumas pessoas que lá estavam começaram a se reunir em volta deles para poder escutar a música. Até mesmo as sacerdotisas que estavam ocupadas com os preparativos para o festival de inverno interromperam seus afazeres para escutar a música e relaxar um pouco.

O garoto loiro sentiu as maçãs do rosto ficarem quentes, ele não costumava receber muita atenção e portanto se sentiu envergonhado- porém feliz- por saber que as pessoas apreciavam sua música e Ravena, por mais incrivel que possa parecer, não se incomodava. Estava acostumada com a curiosidade das pessoas e intertida demais na música e na meditação para notar a existência delas.

Além disso o fato de não ter pensado no menino prodígio naquele momento já era uma evolução.

"_**Queria congelar o tempo  
Para ficarmos juntos eternamente  
Numa paisagem pintada de cores serenas"**_

As pessoas logo os deixaram em paz. A verdade é que em Tokyo existe muito o que se fazer e não existia tempo para o ócio. Era uma cidade agitada, no fim das contas.

- Azarath, Metrion, Z...- Interrompeu-se ao sentir algo estranho embrenhar-se no seu cabelo.

Ela ficou alguns segundos sem reação... Depois levantou-se rápidamente balançando a cabeça para os lados, até que uma pequena borboleta preta saiu e pousou na ponta do nariz de Ravena.

Jericho não pode conter o riso, embora fosse sempre uma pessoa discreta aquela cena lhe pareceu muito engraçada. A Feiticeira elevou a sombrancelha enquanto espantava a borboleta com uma das mãos e o fitou.

Ele não fazia nenhum barulho com a sua risada, assim não chamava a atenção para si, mas mesmo assim ela o observou. Ele tinha uma risada contagiante e infantil, apesar de tudo.

Ela sorriu.

O garoto parou de rir para observa-la. De fato era a primeira vez que a via sorrir tão seneramente. Ele imaginou que ela ficava bonita quando sorria e esse pensamento o fez ter o rosto iluminado de vermelho.

"_**Queria ficar contemplando seu sorriso**_

_**Só mais um pouco  
Mas o ar de fora puxou a minha coleira  
E virei as costas**__**"**_

- Hei, está tudo bem com você? Está ficando vermelho. Está com febre? –Perguntou, colocando uma das mãos sob sua testa- Não está quente... Mas você ficou mais vermelho...

Ele voltou a cabeça para baixo rapidamente. De fato estava muito envergonhado.

-Jericho?- Ela chamou,fazendo-o voltar o olhar para ela- Quer voltar para o hotel?

Ele encarou-a nos olhos porsegundos. "Ela também tem olhos bonitos..." pensou colocando a mão no peito ao perceber que o seu coração acelerara.

- Jericho!- Ravena chamou já extremamente preocupada

Ele sorriu nervoso quando finalmente voltou a realidade.

-Desculpe-ter-te-preocupado-Disse por fim-Foi-só-uma-tontura.

Ela respirou umj pouco mais aliviada, embora não estivesse nem um pouco convecida com a desculpa que ele arranjara.

-Jericho, se você estiver com algum problema eu posso te ajudar-Ela começou- Você realmente tem feito muito por mim.Acho que... você foi a primeira pessoa que passou tanto tempo comigo, fazendo coisas que eu gosto, voluntariamente- teve então à lembrança detestável de Malchior e acrescentou- Sem esperar e nem querer nada com isso.

Ele sorriu meigamente.

-Eu-gosto-de-passar-o-tempo-com-você.

A Feiticeira sentiu algo aquecendo dentro de si.Um sentimento quente e reconfortante. Também um pouco hiperativo.. Mas era _**muito**_ agradável.

-Obrigada. Eu também gosto de ...

Foi interrompida pelo vento, que soprou fortemente naquele momento, fazendo com que as folhas soltas do chão levantassem um pequeno vôo em direçã à eles. Ravena tentou controlar seu cabelo com ambas as mãos enquanto Jericho apenas achou graça da situação. Quando o vento cedeu, eles estavam cobertos de 'cores naturais'.

- Ótimo, Primeiro a borboleta e agora isso?- Ravena resmungou, usando seus poderes para separar as folhas de seus trajes, corpo e cabelo, amontoando-as em um canto enquanto levantava-se.

-Foi-engraçado.- Ele declarou,com o corpo tomado pelas folhas.

Levantou-se também e começou a bater na roupa e no cabelo para que a 'natureza' o deixasse.

-Mesmo?- Questionou ela.- Então não vai se importar de andar por aí com.. essa folhinha aqui.- Ela apontou para uma folha de cor alaranjada que ainda estava presa no cabelo dele.

Ele tomou a folha em mãos, fitando-a carinhosamente.

- Vou-guarda-la. Quero-me-lembrar-de-você-amanhã,quanto-voltarmos-para-casa.

Ela corou. Imaginou que ouvira uma frase como essa poucas(ou será que nenhuma?) vezes- E que era justificavel já que ela não era exatamente um pessoa que alguém gostaria de recordar.

Ou era isso que ela imaginava.

- Vou ficar com uma folha também.

_**Quem me dera poder te levar  
Para uma estação brilhante das flores  
Abertas no céu como flocos de neve**_

Ele queria poder trazê-la um dia no templo, quando chegasse a primavera.

* * *

**Cap.5 UP!!!!**

**É ISSO AÍ GENTEEE!**

**Eu reutilizei a música Hitomi no Jyounin do Larc en ciel. Agora eu vou reutilizar as músicas que ficaram inacabadas como o Kimi ni Negai Negai wo e Tokyo, nessa ordem. **

**Para quem comentou:**

_**Ayla- OBRIGADÃO por comentar n.n eu sei que você gosta do casal Mutano/Ravena.. e imagino que você está fazendo um esforço pra ler isso daqui... por isso eu também estou me esforçando em escrever para vc se apegar à RavenaXJerichon.n**_

_**Nanetys- Pois é! Tenho de admitir que eu fiquei bem surpresa com o resultado da votação ... Qur bom que você ficou feliz... **_

RedX- ahaha que bom que gostou... n.n bom a Estelar tava reclamando dessa indecisão do Robin de se ele gosta dela ou não... lol (gota) 


	6. Iro aseteita ano hi no yume mo

**Iro aseteita ano hi no yume mo**

_**(Até mesmo os sonhos desbotados)**_

"_**Eu simplesmente, sempre te amei  
Era só isso, era simplesmente isso, mas  
para mim era a única coisa" ·.**_

-Que bom que voltaram, já estava quase chamando vocês pelo comunicador.

Ela colocou a capa para esconder o rosto corado no entanto, diferentemente das outras vezes, seus poderes não se descontrolaram ou ao menos ameaçaram tal coisa- muito menos seus sentimentos. Ela estava calma, mesmo diante _**dele.**_

- Estávamos bem Robin, sabemos nos cuidar.

-Eu sei.. mas é que hoje nós vamos embora...- Ele informou.

- Pois é! – Mutano bufou, carregando suas malas - Parece que _**alguém **_anda quebrando muitas lâmpadas do hotel. -

-Fica quieto aí ou baixinho. - Cyborg falou olhando severamente para ele.

-O que? Eu só tou falando a verdade...

-Não há necessidade de partirmos Robin. - Ravena falou, extremamente formal, parecia que aquele tipo de linguagem também a ajudava a manter a calma.- Já estou melhor.

-YEYYY-Mutano gritou correndo para o quarto.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim, eu tenho.

-Uhaaa!- Cyborg exclamou.

- Robiin! – Estelar gritou abraçando-o o por trás-Nós voltaremos pra casa agora?

Robin olhou uma última vez para Ravena, que assentiu com a cabeça com uma certa calma.

- Não Estelar.. Pode desfazer as malas.. Ficaremos por aqui mais alguns dias.

Ravena deu as costas para os amigos, andando depressa para o seu quarto. Tinha conseguido um controle impressionante sobre si mesma. Já era uma vitória contra aquele sentimento. Aquele sentimento simples e único.

* * *

"_**Junto com o tempo que passa  
Começa a refletir dentro da estação  
E de repente começo a me lembrar do caminho daquele dia" **_

Jericho estava deitado sob a cama de seu quarto, distraído. Segurava a folha por entre os dedos, colocando-a contra a luz e examinando-a, como se ela fosse mudar de forma ou fazer algo extremamente mágico e interessante. Lembrou-se das folhas desprendendo-se das árvores e sentiu as faces do rosto ficarem quentes somente com isso.

Pensou ouvir algo na sacada e percebeu um vulto preto. Estava escuro e ele não conseguia destinguir ao certo o que era, mas logo desapareceu. Devia estar imaginando coisas... Escutou a porta bater e foi atendê-la.

-Hey. – A voz disse.

Ele acenou de volta.

- Sei que deve estar cansado... Mas não quer sair? Quero dizer.. Assim... Você me leva pra meditar de manhã... E eu te levo pra sair à noite... Mas se não quiser...

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, imaginando que ela era a pessoa por trás do vulto da sacada. Ficou um pouco envergonhado se perguntando se ela teria visto ele admirando a folha.

-Eu-gostaria-muito-de-sair-com-você.

"_**Até os sonhos desbotados daquele dia  
Até o desenho do sonho coberto de pó  
É porque você sempre esteve olhando daí  
Até o dia que soltava uma voz baixa que não satisfazia  
Até o caminho que estive apenas dando voltas  
Eu que superei isso, agora estou aqui desse jeito."**_

O Barulho das ondas em encontro com a areia era de certo relaxante. A Lua parecia um pouco tímida diante da iluminação de néon da cidade e dos barcos um pouco mais distantes da costa, mas mesmo assim era interessante ver seu tímido e tortuoso reflexo nas águas do mar.

Embora aquilo tudo fosse bastante clichê, a vida era feita de momentos como aquele: clichês, porém palpáveis e reais.

Ravena estendeu um pano sobre a areia e sentou-se observando os barcos. Não queria meditar naquela noite, apenas apreciar a paisagem que em breve lhe seria tirada-Quando voltassem a Jump City sua única visão seria um Robin sufocado pelo abraço de uma Tamaraniana, que nem a que presenciara há pouco tempo atrás.

Respirou fundo. Deveria superar tudo. Esquecer tudo. Aquela fora _**sua**_ decisão. Aquele sonho de um Robin preocupado com ela-não como uma titã, uma amiga, mas como algo a _mais_-tinha lhe gerado alguns problemas no controle de seus poderes e, como se não bastasse, um poder novo (para fazer esse sonho real-que ela 'sabiamente' recusou, claro).

Não sabia se tinha tomado à decisão _**certa**_... Mas sabia que era provavelmente a _**única**_ a ser tomada.

Ouviu uma melodia começar a ser tocada no violão e sorriu. O garoto loiro realmente havia se tornado um bom amigo nesses momentos difíceis e sempre tocava para agradá-la.

Jericho sorriu de volta e entregou o violão para a Ravena.

-A... Não, não, não. - Ela respondeu- Eu não sei tocar.

Ele insistiu mais um pouco.

-Certo, mas se eu _**quebrar**_ uma corda... A culpa não será minha, certo?

Ele concordou com a condição.

Ela segurou desajeitadamente o violão, enquanto ele foi lhe ajudando a posicionar os dedos da maneira correta, um pouco corado. Assim como todas as pessoas que tentam tocar um instrumento, ela achou que "o som não estava tão ruim" e até que " estava saindo uma música decente", claro que os ouvidos de Jericho discordaram quanto à isso e ela logo percebeu.

- Tome-Ele lhe disse devolvendo o violão-O único jeito de eu tocar bem... Era se você estivesse no meu lugar.

Ele sorriu e ela captou a idéia.

-Não. –ela falou seriamente-Não quero que você se _**suje**_ entrando na minha mente... Ou na minha alma...

Ele olhou seriamente para ela.

- Sua-mente-jamais-iria-me-sujar. - Ele começou-E-muito-menos-sua-alma. -Você-mais-do-que-ninguém-deveria-saber-disso.

Ela respirou fundo. De fato as palavras dele eram agradáveis... Embora não conseguissem convence-la.

A feiticeira se deitou por sob o pano na areia e ficou apenas olhando para o céu sem estrelas. Jericho fez o mesmo.

-Sabe... Você diz que não iria se sujar comigo... –Ela começou. - Mas você sabe a _**origem**_ dos meus poderes?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

-Meu pai é um _**demônio**_... E não no sentido figurado da palavra; e daí que vem os meus poderes.

Para a surpresa de Ravena, Jericho se quer se mexeu. Ficou um pouco impressionado, claro, e isso se via nos seus olhos. Mas não se afastou dela como ela imaginava que fosse acontecer.

- Meu-pai-também-é-um. - Ele respondeu- E-é-por-causa-dele-que-eu-tenho-esses-poderes.

Ela sim, se surpreendeu, nunca imaginou que encontraria alguém parecido com ela. Nem com a mesma história. Não duvidara dele, pois sentia a sinceridade.

-E-é-por-causa-dele-também-que-eu-não-posso-falar.

Ela respirou novamente, como se o ar que enchesse seus pulmões também trouxessem algumas lembranças pesadas com ele.

- Por causa do meu pai... eu tive medo a minha vida inteira... e até posso materializar esse medo...

"_Como tem acontecido recentemente."_

Eles perceberam uma estrela mostrar sua luz timidamente e se calaram por alguns segundos. Embora desabafar fosse algo bom... Lembrar o passado também provocava feridas... Feridas fundas e que iam se abrindo e rasgando toda a alma.

-Vou sentir sua falta... quando voltarmos à torre T. - Ravena soltou. - Eu sinto que você me entende...

Jericho ficou um pouco nervoso com essa fala da feiticeira, mas permaneceu em silêncio, pois ela já sabia o que ele sentiria a sua falta também.

- Sabe. - Ela virou o rosto para encara-lo e ele fez o mesmo.- Naquela hora em que eu causei o black-out...- Ela mexeu a boca por alguns segundos mas as palavras não saíram pois elas ainda não estavam prontas, então ela resolveu apenas ir direto ao ponto.- Como você sabia que eu não queria ficar sozinha?

-Eu-apenas-senti-Ele respondeu sem nenhum receio e sem parar para pensar. - Quando-você passa-a-maior-parte-do-tempo-sozinho...Você-percebe-quando-as-outras-pessoas-precisam-de-alguém...

-Sei... -Ela respondeu, voltando seu olhar para a lua, a estrela e as luzes nos barcos- As vezes eu me sinto como aquela estrela. Quando eu vejo as pessoas juntas 'brilhando' ao meu redor... eu até. fico feliz mas... não é algo _**autêntico**_... por que... no fundo... eu sempre estou sozinha. Mesmo com os Titãs... Mas.. acho que _**aprendi**_ a viver sozinha...

_"Eu desejaria... não estar mais sozinha."_

_**E assim desejei secretamente  
Um pedido para você que virou uma estrela  
Eu disse que estava bem e que conseguia me levantar sozinho  
Mas foi porque senti que não estava mais sozinho  
**_

Jericho sorriu para reconfortá-la e segurou na sua mão timidamente, tentando transmitir-lhe segurança e amizade.

-Talvez eu não esteja. - Ela sorriu calmamente.

* * *

Ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol tocarem o seu rosto, a Titan levantou-se. Ainda era um pouco cedo para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse dormir, mas mesmo assim ela foi até a sacada do seu quarto.

Aquele já era o quarto dia e logo eles voltariam para Jump City. Sabia que o líder não agüentaria descansar por muito tempo, a ação era o que o mantinha vivo.

Agradeceu por poder pensar nele sem explodir qualquer coisa, finalmente a "crise" de abstinência estava passando. O terceiro dia é sempre o pior, mas graças a Jericho ele não tinha sido 'explosivo'(no sentido literal da palavra) como ela imaginou que seria.

Dali para frente, as coisas tendiam a melhorar-embora esse lado positivista que ela havia encontrado lhe assustasse um pouco.

-Culpa sua!- Ela falou sozinha, lembrando do garoto loiro e por algum motivo teve vontade de rir.

Aquele lado 'feliz' _**realmente**_ a estava deixando com medo.

_**Então, como naquele dia  
Fique me olhado de perto pra sempre.**_

_**Já que você está aí**_

Abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou até a cozinha, pela primeira vez naquela viagem, sentiu vontade de falar com seus amigos, mas achou difícil encontra-los acordados àquela hora da manhã.

- Bom dia Ravena!

Suspirou com um meio sorriso no rosto, achando aquela situação um pouco _**cômica**_. Tudo bem, gostaria de falar com os titans, mas não precisava ser logo com _**ele**_.

Era a prova de fogo.

-Bom dia Robin.

Silêncio.

- Você está mesmo melhor? – Ele tentou entrar em algum assunto, afinal de contas o silêncio era um pouco incomodo.

-Já te disse que sim. - Ela respondeu, continuando a caminhar para tomar o seu café.

-É... Eu percebi. - Ele continuou conversando,também indo tomar café.- Iremos ficar aqui mais uma semana... E depois voltaremos pra cidade...

-Bom. - Ela respondeu, percebeu que ele estava enrolando novamente.

Ele se sentiu um pouco idiota, mas precisava se certificar de que ela estava bem, afinal ele era o líder. - Apesar de perceber que parecia que _**ele**_ era o problema ali.

-Robin?-Ela parou de caminhar, estava um pouco nervosa, mas era algo que ela_** realmente **_precisava se certificar. -

-Sim?- Ele perguntou um pouco nervoso. Parecia que desde que chegara ao Japão as garotas estavam lhe dando _**bastante**_ trabalho.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo por alguns segundos, quietamente. Queria ver qual era a reação de seus poderes – e do seu coração- ao estar sozinha com ele. Queria ter certeza de seus sentimentos. Aquele provavelmente seria o momento do "Big-Bang".

Nada.

-Qual é a nossa mesa para o café da manhã?

Ele sorriu mais tranqüilo.

- Aquela ali. - Ele apontou.- Vejo que você está mesmo melhor...

-É... Já está definido. - Ela respondeu também com um meio sorriso e se sentou.

-Definido?

-Você não entenderia... – Ela se limitou a responder-Devemos esperar a Estelar e os outros para o café?

-Acho que não. - Ele respondeu apontado para os demais amigos que estavam chegando.

-Bom dia gloriosos amigos!- Estelar exclamou, com toda a sua felicidade sentando-se ao lado de Robin e dando-lhe um beijo tímido no rosto, que o fez corar.

-E aí gente!!! Não começaram a tomar o café sem mim não é??-Mutano perguntou animadamente.

-Urra!- Cyborg exclamou ao olhar para o 'self-service'.

-Bom dia. - Arauto disse simplesmente, também se sentando a mesa. – Toh morto de fome.

-Bom-Dia. -Jericho 'disse', sentando-se ao lado de Ravena.

"_**Eu viverei por você  
E você viverá sempre dentro de mim**_  
_**Prometi isso quando você se tornou uma estrela"**_

A feiticeira sorriu, era bom estar do lado da pessoa que prometera- secretamente- que nunca a deixaria sozinha.

* * *

**Eita**! Penúltimo capitulo heim pessoas? Espero ter conseguido agradar a todo mundo até aqui n.n

A quem comentou:

Ayla: Thanks a lot (inglês ridículo) XD a eu tb queria que eles ficassem juntos.. Acho que essa idéia da minha fic me dominou XD

**Nanetys: bom.. Não sei se esclareceu muita coisa... Talvez em "Yuki" as coisas fiquem bem mais claras **


	7. Tokyo´s Yuki

_**Capitulo Final**_

_**Tokyo´s Yuki**_

_O frio noturno novamente se fez presente em Tokyo, assim como as horas que passaram. _

_Mesmo sendo super-heróis... não havia como mudar isso. _

_-Melhor a gente ir embora agora... - A garota falou, levantando-se e sacudindo o pano para que pudesse sair a areia do mesmo.- Antes que alguém nos chame pelo comunicador. –Ela ironizou._

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça e a seguiu. _

_Passaram a caminhar perto ao mar, descalços, a água estava um pouco gelada e provavelmente eles pegariam uma gripe ou até mesmo uma pneumonia com isso. Mas não se importaram muito. Afinal, aquela arrogância adolescente de se achar imortal era complementada pela 'identidade' de super-herói. E que mal haveria se deixar subir a cabeça uma única vez na vida? _

_-Atchin- Ela deu o primeiro espirro- Certo... péssima idéia._

_As estrelas começaram a aparecer, pouco a pouco, ao contrário das pessoas que se afastavam da praia, deixando-a deserta._

_Jericho segurava o violão firmemente enquanto eles se afastavam do mar. Estava pensativo e um pouco vermelho. Parecia que imaginava algo bem interessante. Ora voltava seu olhar para o violão e ora para a feiticeira. _

_- Algum problema?- Ravena perguntou._

_Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Segurou o violão com um pouco mais de força e o estendeu em direção a ela._

_- Você viu que eu não sei tocar... - Ela respondeu._

_-Posso-tevisitar-e-te--dar-algumas-aulas. - Ele respondeu- Você-não-vai-aprender- __**sozinha...**_

"_**A pessoa que me deu o meu velho violão  
Disse que tinha medo de Tokyo"**_

Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se disso, enquanto mordia sua última torrada. Ele parecia realmente querer cumprir aquela promessa.

* * *

As últimas folhas já haviam se desprendido das arvores. Agora, o outono chegara ao fim, dando as mãos para o inverno tomar o seu lugar.

O tempo ainda não estava congelante, pois era de manhã, mas logo, logo as pessoas que andavam pela rua precisariam de um agasalho.

Era possível perceber essa mudança mesmo dentro do hotel, onde os Titans acabavam de tomar café, comendo espalhafatosamente, fazendo os demais hospedes olharem em direção a eles, um pouco assustados.

Os (poucos) mais educados terminavam calmamente, admirando os enfeites natalinos recém colocados aqui e ali.

- Ah cara...! Não cabe mais nada aqui!!!- Mutano declarou empurrando a cadeira para longe da mesa, com a barriga cheia.

Ravena revirou os olhos, fosse no Japão ou em Jump city, a educação do verdinho era realmente algo para se 'orgulhar'.

Mas ela realmente não queria começar o seu dia com implicâncias supérfluas.

-Gloriosos amigos!- Estelar começou levantando-se da cadeira. - Acredito que a gente podia sair pra um passeio juntos.. O que acham?

-Eu acho que você e o Robin estão de baixo do visgo! – Cyborg comentou.

-ÉÉÉÉÉ-Mutano disse bancando o engraçadinho. - E vocês conhecem a tradição não é?

Robin que estava tomando o último gole de seu suco quase engasgou, corando. Era um pouco infantil da parte dele ainda ficar com vergonha daquela tradição... ainda mais com alguém que ele gostava.

-DO que eles estão falando Robin?- Estelar perguntou inocente.

-N-não...-É nada Estelar...-

-Como nadaaa?- Cyborg perguntou.

Vocês têm que deixar o romance rolar agora.- Arauto, que até aquele momento estava quieto comentou.

-É Robin...- Ravena finalmente criou coragem para falar.- Não vai deixar a moça esperando.

E ela nem destruiu qualquer objeto quando o líder e a tamaraniana trocaram saliva.

_**Eu posso escolher a coisa certa  
Pelo menos eu sei disso**_

Uma vitória, com certeza.

* * *

Os primeiros flocos de neve do inverno caiam suavemente sobre Tokyo, fazendo a cidade acinzentada ser coberta finamente por uma cor branca.

As arvores- um pouco raras até mesmo para aquele parque, também viam suas folhas substituídas pela formação gelada e branca sob seus galhos e alguns enfeites e luzinhas aqui e ali. A grama verde, começava a ser tomada de branco.

Era um bom lugar para se reunir com os amigos.

-Estelar Espera!

-Venha logo!- Ela chamou, girando por entre os flocos de neve!

-Oh Cara! Olha só que legal!!! – Mutano exclamou transformando-se em um Tamanduá, para que pudesse pegar alguns flocos de neve com a língua.

- Cara! Tu Tah comendo neve! – Cyborg implicou.

-Me deixa ser feliz cara!- Mutano respondeu se destransformando enquanto Arauto apenas ria da situação.

-Comer neve? Glorioso!- Estelar Exclamou, colocando sua língua para fora-Hum... Tem gosto de... Não sei...

-Água?- Cyborg perguntou complexado..

Ignorando os comentários de Cyborg, Jericho estendia a língua, para apanhar ele mesmo os cristais de água e logo acabou por ser atingido por uma bola de neve, virando-se em direção ao seu 'adversário'.

Ravena mantinha três bolas de neve flutuando ao seu redor, e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ele sorriu de volta e assim começaram a guerra de neve.

Os demais Titans pararam para olhar a cena. Fazia muito tempo que haviam visto aquela expressão feliz e tranqüila no rosto da amiga. Era tranqüilizante...

Quiseram se juntar aos dois, mas resolveram não atrapalhar o momento. Foram se afastando, e aproveitando a idéia deles, começaram eles também uma guerra de neve.

-Certo... onde você está?- Ravena perguntou levantando a sobrancelha, enquanto caminhava por entre as árvores. –Sabe que não pode se esconder...

Continuou caminhando, tentando escutar algum som que não fosse o dos pássaros chorosos de frio, ou dos sininhos balançando por causa do vento.

-Eu vou te a...

Foi derrubada com as costas na neve por seu adversário, tendo a roupa completamente ensopada.

-Isso é contra as regras...- Ela falou, tentando se soltar.

Ele apenas riu.

-Se-você-pode-usar-seus-poderes...- Ele respondeu.

O vento frio passou por eles,trazendo consigo a pequena borboleta preta, que tornou a pousar no nariz da feiticeira.

Jericho riu, e a espantou com uma das mãos, encarando a garota, que não mais se debatia,parecia estar concentrada no galho de uma das árvores.

Aquilo parecia uma brincadeira, só poderia ser.

-Um visgo...- Ela murmurou e olhou para os olhos verdes de Jericho, que estava extremamente corado.

Não era uma brincadeira... era um 'acerto de contas'.

Ele a soltou, mas continuou a encará-la extremamente vermelho, não sabia ao certo dos sentimentos dela. Não sabia se quer definir o que ele mesmo estava sentindo...

Só sabia dizer que seu coração estava bastante acelerado.

Ela só percebeu um sentimento quente preenche-la. Também não estava certa quanto a aquilo... seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar dos dele... E sua cabeça parecia girar confusa... no entanto...

Não havia problemas... ter algumas dúvidas de vez em quando.

_**Já até parei de procurar as respostas  
Está tudo bem ter algumas dúvidas**_

* * *

**AEEEWWWWW ÚLTIMO CAPITULOO XD**

**Ta ficou um pouco fraco.. eu sei... peço desculpas desde jah (chora)**

**Gih Christ- Não tem problema em demorar, o importante é que vc leia A que bom que você gostou da minha história (olhos brilhantes) mas ela continuará n.n E bem.. eu acho que fui bem rápida não P?**

**A e sim.. eu tb gosto do RaeXRobin n.n**

_**  
**_


End file.
